sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Suits Comin'
'Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head) '''is a song featured in ''Men in Black II. It is sung by Will Smith during the credits. Lyrics Come-come on Come on, come-come on-on (MIB) {The black suits comin'} {The black suits comin'} I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin' I am the man in black I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker So can the flack, yo' I'm dangerous, I've been trained to bust When a stranger fuss, tryin' to endanger us Praise me, y'all, don't nothin' phaze me, y'all When they see me they gage be all crazy y'all They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip Out of the depths of your imagination appears Will Smith Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes Black tie with the black attitude New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man New hotness, pitch black, 600, man Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come again Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again Tanglin' with the alien scum again Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' in Nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on (Nod ya head) {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} (Nod ya head...head...head...) Check it, yo' There's this chick right Serleena makin' me sick, right Earth is worthless to her, she be trippin' like Threatenin' me and my mens, tryin' to get the light Thinkin' she's superwomen, the black kryptonite Finishin' whatever you start, son The best looking crime fighter since myself in part one Better act right, play nice and sing along 'Cause Kay is back and he hyped, what, bring it on Uh, wanna brawl with me, tryin' to brawl with me Uh-uh, what-what Yo' {Black suits comin'} What-what Let me see ya just, come on Just come on and nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head, MIB) Let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head), come on, come on Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head...head...head...) Check it, check it Yo', case closed, erase my foes Chase the wave out of black suits, shades, and clothes We above the law, feds can't touch me y'all Highly ranked, black blank I.D. cards So disregard what you think you saw Put that phone down now, who you think you callin', huh One little flash then, goodnight dear Just open your eyes, honey, look right here, thank you Mission completed, I mean it, we won't be defeated You seen it, we did it, even with weapons depleted Galaxy defenders, don't act like you don't remember Takin' contenders and provn' they only pretenders Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls The men in black is back to protect the world When the enemy is near, the elite is here So have no fear Just let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Come on nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head, MIB) (Nod ya head) Woo (MIB) (Nod ya head) Uh {The black suits comin'} (Nod ya head) Yo' (MIB) Yo', yo' (Nod ya head...head...head...) If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Come on, if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Yo', if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh), huh (Nod ya head...head...head...) Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks Category:Men in Black